User blog:BrianBerta/2 Sentence Creepypasta Contest
I've heard some people saying that the longer a creepypasta is, the better it is. Long creepypastas can be good but so can short ones. In this contest, you have to create a creepypasta with 2 sentences. Here are the rules. 1) Your story needs to follow one of the following categories. -Monsters -Ghosts -Computers and Internet -Dreams/Sleep If your story isn't about these categories then your entry will be disqualified. This rule is here to make sure the stories aren't completely random. 2) Post all of your stories in the comment section of this blog. DO NOT post your story anywhere else. 3) No entering a creepypasta made by someone else. If you do then you will be disqualified. NOTE TO ADMINS: If someone posts a story from someone else and I didn't notice then try to let me know. 4) Only submit one story. If you submit more than one then you will be disqualified. I will be the only judge of this contest. The deadline for this contest is Sunday. On Sunday, I will make a top 5 list of my favorite submissions. I will also send a message to all the winners so they know that they won. If you have any questions then feel free to ask me. 1 Day Left Hello guys. I currently have 114 comments which is great. I'm just making this update to remind you that only 1 day is left. Tomorrow on Sunday, I will make the results and I will list my top 5 favorite entries. I have some in mind now but you're going to have to wait for tomorrow. Well anyways, if your story isn't up yet, now is the time to post it. The Winners! I had some great entries and now it's time to announce the winners of my contest. 5th Place - That cold pale face keeps watching me on television. Maybe I should turn the TV back on. Modon92 4th Place - When I plugged my flash drive into my computer, red suddenly covered the screen. Then I realized that it was my blood. Arkhams Night 3rd Place - She got her camera out and began to film, and as she ventured further into the woods she relied on the night vision function heavily. The camera was only able to film one way, which was why it was so surprising when she looked down and saw herself standing about a metre away. Natalo 2nd Place - The shadows surround me. Blinking only makes them get closer. Christopher Michael Richardson And 1st place goes to........... You'e had a lucky escape from a train accident, and as you stumble away, you suddenly feel something moving inside your pocket; but you see nothing there. You arrive at home, the news channel is blaring loudly, and your girlfriend has hanged herself in the bathroom; you realise your phone has beeen turned off; "fifty-seven missed calls" slaps you in the face when you turn it back on. Rinskuro13 Thank you to all the people who entered. Make sure you congratulate the winners too. I had a lot of fun hosting this. I plan to make another contest in the future sometime. So once again, thank you to everyone who participated and goodbye. One Last Thing I got all the entries up on this page here. BrianBerta's Two Sentence Creepypasta Winners Check it out of you want to. Category:Blog posts